Anonymous love
by I-dont-need-you
Summary: Jades been receiving anonymous messages, what happens when she finds out who's been sending them?


I threw my bag down with a sigh, sitting down on my bed and pulling my laptop out. Today has been a living hell, all I could think about was getting home to check my email. Pulling my jacket and boots off, I placed the laptop on my knee. It has been about 2 month since I had started to receive anonymous messages, each and everyone of them was sighed T.

Although I would never admit to anyone that I looked forward to them, they always put a smile on my face. I was really curious as to who was sending me the emails, but in a way I really didn't want to know.

I saw that the screen had loaded, so I clicked on the internet browser and quickly went onto my email. As it loaded and went onto my inbox I smiled as I saw there was another message.

'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever saw in my life, I wish you liked me - T'

A smile made its way onto my face as I read the message, I consider whether or not i should email the person back or not, I never normally reply as I thought they wanted to remain anonymous, but the last part of the message kind of upset me. I really need to know who it is so I can apologise to whoever is being so nice to me, as it seemed alas though I had upset them at some point and made them think I don't like them.

I clicked on the icon to write a new email and began to type a message back. 'I do like you, can you tell me who you are?'

As the message sent I sat nervously, I hope they do tell me who they are.

It took about 10 minutes until I got a reply.

"I wish I could, I would love for you to be mine - T'

My heart started to speed up as I read what the mystery person wrote, I quickly tapped away at the keyboard and wrote a response.

'Maybe if I knew who you were you'd have a chance'

'You can't know, sorry beautiful - T'

I started to feel a little defeated at the reply until I noticed the sender had forgot to make their URL anonymous, I clicked on it and stopped as soon as I saw who's page I was on. Right there, was the name of the person who had been sending me love messages. Tori Vega. It had to be wrong right? Why would Tori send me all those nice messages? All I've done is make her life hell since she started Hollywood Arts.

Oh. My. God. That's what the person meant when they said I wish you liked me, it makes sense now. The only person I have been horrible to with their name starting with T is Tori. It also explains why she had been acting strange around me for the past few weeks.

But why would Vega like me? I mean all I ever do is treat her like crap, sure she's been here for me in the past. Like when I broke up with Beck, and she helped me with my pay, but that doesn't mean anything does it. There could of been worse people sending me the messages, Tori is beautiful... Woah, wait, did I just call Vega beautiful?

I slipped my boots on the grabbed my jacket before practically running down the stairs, I got in my car threw my phone onto the seat and made my way to the Coffee Bean.

Do I really think she's beautiful? And the messages she sent me did make me smile, then when I found out it was her who had being sending them I felt relieved, but that doesn't mean anything, right?

I grabbed my phone getting out of the car and slammed the door shut before locking it.  
I ordered my usual before walking over to the very back of the cafe and sitting down. Turning my phone on I saw I had a few calls and texts, but I ignored them and went straight to the URL the message had been sent off, I saw a picture of Tori in he corner of the screen so there was no denying it was her. I scrolled down through her information and saw a link to her Instagram, clicking on it I saw that it wasn't the one I knew she had. I scrawled through the photos she had out on, hey were mainly quotes of different things, I guess she didn't want anyone to know it was her on the Instagram account.

I saw that she'd had posted a new picture and scrolled up to see what it was, it was something she wrote on a note and screen shot it. Jade read it, "Ah, think I've just fucked up badly" Andre and Cat had posted comments on it asking what she had done but Tori just asked them to text her so that didn't help very much.

I took a sip of my coffee before looking through her news feed again. Clicking off the web browser I texted Andre asking what Tori meant when she said she thought she had fucked up badly. It didn't take long before I got a reply off him, but all it said was that I was better off talking to her. Picking my coffee up I quickly typed a comment on the picture Tori had posted, 'I think it's one of the best things you could off possibly done' before putting it in my pocket.

I started driving in the direction of the Vega household, it seemed as though I had been driving for hours but in reality it had only been 20 minutes. Finally I pulled my car I to there drive way. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and let out a sigh. I eventually got enough courage and climbed out the door before walking to the Vega house and knocking on the door.

It wasn't long before the door opened, it was Trina that answered. "Jade, what are you doing here?" Clearly not happy with the other girl being here.

"I need to talk to Tori" I stated before shoving my way past her and walking.

"You can't do that!" Trina yelled from downstairs, I decided to ignore her and made my way to Tori's room. I got to the door and sighed before knocking quietly and pushing the door open.

Tori was curled up on her bed with tears running down her cheeks, the sight literally broke my heart, I slowly walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I moved my hand and started rubbing her back soothingly, she turned around to look at me and when she saw who it was she sat up in shock. "Jade I'm so sorry" Tori said panicking.

"It's okay Tori"

"Please don't...wait, what?"

I sighed and looked at her, "I said it's okay"

I lifted my hand and wiped the tears off her face and smiled gently at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Tori asked me quite shocked that I hadn't thrown anything or shouted yet.

"Because, it was really sweet of you to send me all those messages you did, and it means something to me that you actually wanted to write them"

"I'm sorry if you thought it was...I don't know, weird that I'd been sending you those"

I stood up and she looked at me a little hurt, I smiled a little and said, "I wish I was yours as well" before walking out her bedroom door.

I had just made it to the front door when I heard Tori's footsteps running down the stairs. She walked over to me and looked at me before pushing me against the door kissing me hard. She quickly pulled back to see my reaction, I gently cupped her cheek before bringing her face closer to me and kissing her gently. Eventually we both pulled back needing air, the kiss made my knees to weak.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tori asked looking at me shyly.

"Yes" I said, smiling at the girl.

Tori moved back and let me open the door, "we're going to Nozu tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 6" I climbed in my car and saw the smile grow on Tori's face grow as I pulled out.  
Her smile is so cute I thought as a smile of my own made its way onto my face.


End file.
